


Taking The Edge Off

by Universe of Prince (PrinceThomas)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Facials, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Seduction, Spitroasting, Strip Tease, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/Universe%20of%20Prince
Summary: Sorell and Thor are constantly butting heads, so Bartholomew tries to help.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Taking The Edge Off

Bartholomew sighed in annoyance as he plucked his lyre sharply. His two other companions were arguing. **Again.** They had been going at each other ever since they finished bathing in the nearby spring! In fact, they might have been throwing shots at each other while bathing, but Barth was too busy at the time to notice. The bard rolled his eyes, but he dared not interfere, since his pixie-like body could never think of getting between the men built like orcs. He scrambled up a large rock that made him almost double his height and cleared his throat, which did nothing to stop the bickering men by the fireplace.

”Sorell! Thor!” He tried again, which just earned him a dismissed wave of acknowledgement from Sorell. Bartholomew huffed as his snow white eyebrows furrowed and he unconsciously bit his lip. He picked up his lyre and strummed harshly, which brought upon a fierce wind directly at the sorcerer and rogue. They both gave Bartholomew a look of irritation.

”If you gossiping housewives are done bickering, I would gladly take the time to practice my wind control!” Bartholomew snapped, his moonlit skin made him seem like his milky complexion was glowing.

”I could snap you in half. From where I stand, I am the leader.” Sorell shot back. 

“Don’t talk to hem like zat!” Thor interjected angrily. “He did nothing wrong!” Before he shoved the sorcerer away. Sorell grabbed his staff that rested beside the rock and shot a blast of ice at Thor, who yelped and got his shoulder nicked. His leather armor was frozen in a thick ice cap.

”BOYS!” Bartholomew shouted as he made another gust. Sorell glared at Bartholomew, while Thor took the opportunity to bash his frozen armor against a nearby tree to knock the ice off. “Thor, you listen too.” The albino added sharply. 

“I waz defending you!” Thor exclaimed. “Is zat wrong of me?” He asked sarcastically.

“No, but did I fucking _ask?”_ Bartholomew sneered.

”You talk a lot of shit for sumvun so tiny!” Thor growled.

” _Anyways,”_ Bartholomew continued, “Both of you need to stop acting like children! We’re all men here! Can’t we be civil? What is this whole argument about?”

Thor and Sorell fell silent in shame. Barth rolled his eyes and let out a snotty sigh. “If you’re too embarrassed to say the root of the problem, then you’re _both_ not allowed to speak of it again!”

Sorell grimaced and placed his staff back against the rock. Thor bit his cheek and averted his gaze. Bartholomew gave the two bigger men one last disapproving look before he stepped down from the rock.

Sorell watched as Barth attempted to scale back down, but the bard slipped before Sorell could warn him. Barth felt his heart stop even before he felt his foot slip. He braced for impact and pain. He vaguely heard a shout over the pounding of his heart in his ears. Barth bit his lip and let out a small screech as he felt himself fall. Right before where Bartholomew expected to feel his neck snap and his head crack open, his body was caught in the big arms of Sorell.

Bartholomew gasped as his eyes shot open. His lungs felt overfilled, yet desperately craving oxygen. The bard was completely still for a moment before he started uncontrollably shaking. He heard Thor come over to his side and felt the rogue’s arms encase him comfortingly. He couldn’t hear properly, but he’s sure that Thor murmured comforting words into his ear. 

“Oh fuck, I was going to die, am I dead?” Barth asked, he looked at Thor’s sapphire eyes with his own wine red ones welled up with tears. “Are you real?” 

Thor gasped softly and hugged Bartholomew tightly. “I am real Birdie, I am real.” He assured the shaking man.

Sorell sighed and sat down by the fire. He watched as his companions hugged each other tightly. That damn sentimental side of him begged for Sorell to join and hold Bartholomew as well. Sorell wanted those lithe arms around him, that snowy hair buried against his neck. But he also desired the strong hold of Thor as well! He wanted that shoulder length red hair tangled in his fingers as they embraced, that chest to bury his face into, despite Sorell being the tallest. Thor put Bartholomew down once he stopped shaking, but held his hand to help the other man balance. 

“I... I think my point is now proven!” Barth joked with a sheepish laugh. “Both of you are too wound up, you two need to take some of that built up steam and let it fly out!”

”How d’you suppose we do zat, Birdie?” Thor asked with a smirk. “By ze way, I might still be learning the Galent language, but I am recognizing the... how do you say? Innuendo?” Bartholomew returned his remark with a knowing side eye.

”Well, if that’s what it takes to get you two to stop going at each other’s throats...” Bartholomew insinuated as he jokingly swung his hips as he walked towards Sorell. 

Bartholomew approached Sorell with the most drop dead delicious smirk he had ever seen on the bard. He brought up a single pale finger against those petals for lips the gods above blessed him with. Sorell wanted to indulge in the thoughts and desires of his heart as he usually did, but instead, he shaped his sharp and pointed beard back into its usual pristine condition. Not that it was imperfect anyway.

Sorell watched as the bard bent down at his sinfully curvy waist. Barth fluttered his eyelashes at Sorell once they were face-to-face and murmured seductively: “I don’t mind if it’s you, _Master._ ” With a coy wink, Bartholomew turned on his heel and flitted back to Thor.

” _Thoooor~“_ Bartholomew mewled as he pushed himself into Thor’s leather shirt, “I want you to be _nice!_ ” 

Thor chuckled in his charming gravelly voice and pulled Bartholomew closer by his ass. He locked lips with the smaller man as he squeezed softly, which made Barth moan quietly into Thor’s mouth. Sorell averted his gaze out of embarrassment and jealousy. He hated how Bartholomew made such alluring moans because of Thor, and Thor grabbing at his bard? Sorell grimaced and looked at the ruby sphere in his staff.

Bartholomew pulled off of Thor once he realized Sorell was not at all interested in watching him seduce Thor, who was already more than willing to fool around with him. He sauntered towards the fire, Thor tried to follow him, but he put up a hand to stop him. “I think you wanna watch this, m’kay?” Thor gave him a confused look, but obeyed nonetheless. “Sorell, I want you to watch me as well.” 

Sorell just let out an agitated huff through his nose and kept his eyes fixated on his ruby ball. 

“I’ll get you yet, Mister Solemn.” Bartholomew swore, but he decided to continue with his plan. He tiptoed to the giant rock and reached up to retrieve his lyre. He strummed a few times in a sweet, sultry rhythm before he made his lyre float as he danced upon his toes. His boots became bothersome after a few steps, so Barth promptly slipped out of them. He danced gracefully as the lyre’s tune went with a pattern of long, drawn out notes, then quick staccato beats, as if the music had a mind like a dancer. 

The bard spun around slowly and gave Thor a look of pure desire. He kept eye contact as he removed his vest and threw it towards the redhead rogue. “Keep it safe love, that’s my favorite vest!” He teased as he danced around the fire for a bit more before Bartholomew finally decided to stay in one place, right between Sorell and Thor in distance. He watched as Sorell’s eyes flicked towards him, if only for a split second.

Bartholomew crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt before removing it slowly, his hips swinging to the tempo. His shirt was thrown next to the rock he had fallen off of not 20 minutes ago. He moved his pale hands up and down his torso as he slowly spun around like a dancer in a music box.

Soon enough, Bartholomew removed his pants, then his socks, so that all that was left on him was the bracelets on his wrists, the necklace he wore wherever he went, and his drawers. Sorell pretended not to notice Barth’s strip tease, but the enticing music and the sultry invitation from the ballerina-like bard was too much for his weak resistance to desire. 

Sorell glared at the bard until he made his way over. With a mischievous grin, he whispered in Sorell’s ear. “There’s a reason I took so long bathing myself tonight. I wanted to open myself up all loose for you two.” Sorell’s sun-kissed skin flushed a cherry red once the words registered. He pulled Bartholomew by the back of his neck into a kiss.

Thor grinned with greed and joined in on the fun by kneading his hands all over Bartholomew’s ass as he kissed Sorell. The bard’s small noises were intoxicating...

Sorell bit at his lip and pushed his tongue inside the Barth’s mouth, relishing in the moan he ripped from his little bird’s throat. Thor undid the straps to his armor and set it at his side before he let his calloused hands wander all over Bartholomew’s body. The albino’s knees buckled and he fell into straddling Sorell’s lap. Sorell took the chance to grind his hidden erection up against Bartholomew from underneath his thick robe and pants. 

Bartholomew sighed in pleasure as he rubbed against Sorell and leaned back against Thor’s touch. He always loved the idea of two big men having their way with him! Bartholomew broke the kiss to gasp for air. “Thor, Sor- _ah fuck_ -“ he was cut off by the sudden grabbing at his cock by Thor. He bucked his hips into the palming Hana’s for a moment before he continued. “Sorell, please! I need you inside me! I wanna suck on your cock, swallow all your cum, and I wanna get fucked so hard up my ass I can’t walk straight for a week!” He babbled.

Thor smirked and took his hand off Bartholomew’s dick to remove more of his own clothing. “Why do you not take off Sorell’s clothing, he iz looking very stuffy in all those thick layers!” Thor laughed as he tossed his shirt next to Bartholomew’s. He watched as the bard ran his hands up to the pegs that held the robe together. With a quick look, Bartholomew pushed the small wooden pegs through the string loops to reveal a gorgeously tanned figure. 

Sorell’s body had no lack of muscles to say the least. His left shoulder had a healed scar from what appeared to be a sword, his chest had thin pink scars littered on his pectorals. Bartholomew kissed the collarbone of the sorcerer. He trailed down with kisses all over his scars and lightly sucked at his nipples. Sorell stiffened and averted his gaze, much to Thor and Bartholomew’s amusement. Thor let his hands touch Sorell’s chest as Bartholomew continued his teasing ministrations.

”Is ze sorcerer sensitive in the chest?” Thor teased as he flicked at the nipple Bartholomew wasn’t paying attention to, which pulled a restrained grunt from Sorell. Curses! Had his weakness been figured out so quickly? He watched as Bartholomew retreated into the plush chest of Thor right behind him and rubbed on Sorell’s hidden cock.

”Don’t touch my chest you inbred assho-nngh!” Sorell protested as he pushed Bartholomew away. Thor simply pulled Bartholomew back and pushed his pants and underwear down. 

“Since Sorell iz being like ze bitch, why don’t you and I have fun, no?” Thor teased as he rubbed his dick against Barth’s ass. The bard let out a soft moan and pushed himself closer. 

Bartholomew had no qualms about fucking Thor. He wanted that thick cock inside him for a while! He lifted his ass up and repositioned himself from straddling to his hands and knees. “I’m already open Thor, just be a little slow at first!” Bartholomew explained. Thor hummed in acknowledgement as he kissed the bard’s lower back and hips. 

Thor looked at the quality of Bartholomew's work before he deemed it good enough to tease his cock against the entrance. "Iz it stretched enough for me to go into?" Thor asked as he pushed the tip of his cockhead inside. Bartholomew let out a salacious moan as he felt Thor against him. 

"Thor, I'm all stretched for you, I promise!" Bartholomew swore as Thor push inside him, He felt the redhead stretch him open far more then his fingers could ever hope to achieve! Bartholomew bit his lip as he was filled until he let out a silent scream. "Thoooor!" He whined as Thor groaned into his ear. 

Sorell watched as Bartholomew's face flushed red. He watched as Bartholomew's cock twitched and dripped precum on his robes. Thor simply had a satisfied smirk as he let the bard adjust for a minute before he started to fuck his ass slowly. Sorell gave into his urges and disrobed before he stroked his erect cock. 

He got to his knees and pulled the albino's head up by his snow white hair before he forced his cock inside his mouth. Bartholomew opened his mouth willingly and happily for Sorell. His mouth and ass were both being filled and the bard couldn't help his voice! He moaned every other second as the two stronger men used him.

Thor felt as his dick was squeezed, his eyes were fixed upon the greedy Sorell, who showed no mercy to the teasing Bartholomew. Thor pulled Sorell into a messy and desperate kiss as he slammed his dick into Barth. 

Sorell felt the wet and hot mouth take him so perfectly. He fucked that damn meddling bard's throat like he needed it to survive! Sorell shoved his tongue into Thor's mouth as he pet Bartholomew's cheek softly. Thor broke the kiss to praise the smaller man and his ability and his durability.

"You're so fucking cute, ze very good fuck, I think you look amazing. Good Birdie, good bard!" Thor babbled. "Zuch a good boy."

Bartholomew whined and keened as his throat and ass was used. His dick twitched and dribbled pre-cum. He sobbed as he felt Thor twitch inside him as he sped up his fucking brutal pace. Sorell followed suit as his balls hit Bartholomew's cheek.

"I bet you like this, being fucked like the whore you are." Sorell growled as he felt the curling in his gut build up more and more. The stupidly attractive, funny, calm and talented bard was going to be _his_ little treasure once the stupid quest was over! His little bird, _his Bartholomew_. 

And Thor? His sparring partner. His rough knight to force Sorell into submission after a stubborn day. Sorell couldn't take it, he pulled out of Bartholomew's mouth, only to cum all over his tongue and the edge of his mouth. Sorell noted in his orgasmic haze that his cum suited the albino's pale complexion and his moonlight white hair perfectly. 

Thor chuckled as he continued to fuck Bartholomew. "Iz Sorell already finizhed? zo little ztamina!" he teased. Bartholomew only pushed Sorell down to rub his aching dick against him as Sorell's cum dripped out of his mouth.

"Sorell... Pl- _ah!-_ Please let me cum..." He begged pathetically as his arms gave out. Sorell pushed his hand under Bartholomew to let him rut against as Bartholomew mewled in thanks as he thrust wildly into Sorell's open palm. It was only a matter of seconds before Bartholomew spilled his seed on Sorell's hand and sighed a high-pitched series of moans out as Thor pushed his dick in and out slowly.

Thor took his time to fuck Bartholomew through his orgasm, and he only came after he knew Bartholomew could take it. He ground his hips slowly and deeply into the bard as he came inside with a low and predatory growl in his voice. Bartholomew only pitifully whined in response.

Bartholomew panted against Sorell's soft chest. "S-so, are you boys done fighting?" He asked through his broken shuddering gasps for air.

"Yez Little Birdie, thank you." Thor hummed as he gave Bartholomew a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Erm... yes. You were sufficient enough." Sorell halfheartedly praised. "As a reward, you may stay where you are for the rest of the night. What you did must be tiring."

"It was." Bartholomew admitted with a tired half smile. "But it was fucking worth it."

The three snuggled close together as the fire was put out by Sorell's magic. For the first night ever, all three were content and satisfied with how the day went, all thanks to the little albino bard with a mouth for trouble. 


End file.
